


Golden threads

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Orochimaru is weary like everyone else. Those above are stuck in their own ways and he just wants to make it through the war.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Golden threads

War wore on them on and Orochimatu was no different. As talented as he was he couldn’t save them all. He couldn’t succeed at every mission. He got tired and he made mistakes. At the end of the day Shinobi were only human. 

Although it became harder and harder to explain that simple fact to others. It became harder to be human around others. They didn’t want to see. They cited designation for a reason. They swore that what one was born as meant strength of some time and it made Orochimaru tired. 

Long nights that led to morning were filled with fighting. Days of intrigue and nights or research. Designation did not make one strong and Orochimaru had thought so way before he had been placed on his team.

It was disgusting what people did and how they thought about those who held them up and supported them. As a shinobi village he had sworn that people would have been beyond this. That they would have learned better by now. Done better by now but he knew that it was not just Konoha that showed it’s ass by worshipping the old ways.

If he had been blessed enough to be an Omega and his village had treated him the way they currently treated the omegas under them Orochimaru would have been unable to fight for them. He would have had no choice but to either destroy the village or tear it apart from the insides and rule the village himself.

As things were he had his own plans and movements but they were far too slow in this time of war. There was very little that he and others could do. Little that they had the energy to do after fighting and playing games of intrigue.

Even he had his own limits. For him it was painful to consider the losses that they endured daily. The familiar faces twisted into something no longer resembling human beings. Orochimaru faced the truth of death but that did not mean that meeting the shadow of death so often did not take a toll on him.

It was painful to keep going and it was hard to forge forward and drag others with him. He wiped his face with the motel towel before he tossed it in the basket. A shinobi to the end Orochimaru escaped through the roof before he leap to the alleyway. A few shuffling steps and he merged with the night traffic in the village.

It was amazing how the energy of the village changed with circumstances. The more that the people knew the more they reacted to things. They were hollow and almost gaunt when they knew the truth. When facts were hidden their world shone.

Their happiness came from the sacrifices of so many shinobi. They envied them. Cursed them and blamed them for everything but they would always depend on them. Orochimaru tucked his scent closer to himself as he walked among the shinobi.

He was not overly attached to his Jounin jacket but he felt naked just walking around the civilians as though he were one of them. It was foolish. Even when he was a child he had never been one of them. Even back then his mind could leap to conclusions they still could not manage to grasp.

They existed together but they never had been the same and they would simply never be the same. The feeling at his nape made him slip his fingers into his sleeve for his weapons before he forced himself to relax. “I know your stealth is better than that Jiraiya.”

“You’re right.” Jiraiya melted into place beside him with a laugh and a cocky grin. “But I didn’t want you to actually attack me on a busy street Orochimaru.” There was something in his tone that made Orochimaru consider him out of the corner of his eye. He took charge of the pace before he led them down streets that led to darker areas.

“What is it.” He said slowly as they ducked behind the shadow of a shop. It was easy work to go from there to the roof to the backstreets that had broken stones. “What do you want to say Jiraiya.”

“Nothing much.” Jiraiya said softly as he brushed the fabric of his clothes. “Except that I saw you… i’ve been tailing you for a while. I know who you were with.”

“The fact he is a man? Or is it his house?” Orochimaru murmured as he leaned against the cracked wall behind him. “I didn’t expect you to find it so fascinating Jiraiya.”

“He’s an Alpha.” The teasing had dropped from Jiraiya entirely. “Orochi- You’re playing with fire there. People like that can’t be trusted. One word is all it takes. One report.”

“I owe them nothing more than my skill.” Orochimaru scoffed. “Must I offer my tears. My sanity and my future? Look what it did to the Princess.” He hissed. “During war no one cares. It is the end of the war when everyone pretends that nothing bad happens. That is when the true lies spread and the betrayal begins. There are two parts of war. The war and the preparation for the next one.”

“Sensei didn’t teach us that… but the world did.” Jiraiya ducked his before he continued. “Did you always like Alphas too?”

“Too?” Orochimaru paused as he searched Jiraiya’s gaze. “Beyond Tsunade… you like Alphas? Alpha men?” Had he fallen into an enemy’s trap. These were things that he had wanted to hear for so long. It was inconceivable that he was hearing those things right now.

“You complete.” Jiraiya sighed. “I said too didn’t I? I wasn’t exactly going to belt it out when i’m loved by Alpha and Omega ladies all over. Certainly not then.” He hissed. “And…” His gaze met Orochimaru’s. “Some things just seemed out of my league.”

“You’re an idiot.” Maybe someone else would have let it play out but Orochimaru had been this idiot’s team mate since he had been a child. He had no time or patience to wait this nonsense out. “A ridiculous idiot.” Jiraiya let him into his space. He let Orochimaru push against him and when Orochimaru pressed his lips against Jiraiya’s a flavour he would never get anywhere else made his head spin.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to do a different spin of this same idea eventually.


End file.
